


Day 1: Moments

by HufflePufflePocalypse



Series: VLD Pro/Positivity Event [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Early in Canon, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Moments I wished were in the episode, Platonic Relationships, VLD Pro Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePufflePocalypse/pseuds/HufflePufflePocalypse
Summary: A collection of moments from S1 E1 that I wish we got to see in canon.





	Day 1: Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be moments that I fell in love with the characters but then I started writing and it kind of turned into this instead. Still, I smashed my goal of 500 words, so I'm pretty happy regardless. Hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing!

“This is the morning, Hunk, I’m telling you!” Lance sat down with his breakfast tray, already digging in. In just a few hours, they would be boarding the simulator, and he needed to keep his energy up if he was going to knock the socks off of Iverson later.

“You’re sure this time will work,” Hunk managed to sound nice and doubtful at the same time. Lance ignored it.

“I’ve been waiting for this chance all week! I knew it was only a matter of time before they let us back into the simulator. This time I can show them what a real pilot looks like!” He downed the small carton of orange juice, tossing the empty carton into a trash can a few yards away. The nearby hall guard shot him a glare and Lance ducked his head, pouting.

“Any idea where Pidge is?”

“Gunderson?” Lance joined Hunk in the search, eyes flashing around the cafeteria. Their comms officer had proven capable but elusive, and the two had learned fairly quickly that if he didn’t want to be found, there was no use looking.

“I’m just worried. I’m sure he’s got snacks or something, but I’ve never seen him eat,” Hunk muttered. “And we aren’t allowed to keep food in our rooms or bags.” Lance looked around a moment longer, eyes landing on a flash of auburn hair ducking out into the administrator’s hallway.

“We aren’t allowed back there, either,” he muttered, eyes narrowing. The hall guard nearby cleared their throat and Lance jolted, belatedly feeling the cold splash of spilled milk dripping from his elbow.

“You alright, buddy? You kind of zoned out there,” Hunk was already pressing napkins to the puddle of milk on the table, and Lance set the bottle down. He mopped up the mess with his own napkins, lamenting the overfilled bowl halfheartedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. And I wouldn’t worry about Gunderson,” Lance packed the soiled napkins into his empty juice carton. “I’m sure he’ll be there, and as long as he’s there on time there’ll be no problems.” He moved to throw the carton into the trash and the hall guard grunted again. “Alright, fine!”

 

 

Shiro startled awake, shooting up from the bed. Why was he in a bed? Where was he? He looked quickly around the room, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. It looked anything but Galran, but he knew better than to trust appearances. His eyes landed on three smaller bodies scattered around the room and he nearly screamed until he saw their chests rising and falling rhythmically. So they were sleeping, then. He’d have to move quickly if he wanted to escape before they could catch him again.

The door to his left was unlocked and he stepped quietly outside, taking in the suspicious lack of armed guards and scientific equipment. What Garrison facility would be so poorly protected? Something nearby moved and Shiro jolted, sprinting away from the building, and out into the desert.

“Shiro! Shiro, wait!”

He ground to a halt, spinning in place. He knew that voice. Familiar footfalls chased after him and he barely had time to brace himself before he got an arm-full of Keith. Wiry arms wrapped around his waist, hands clenching in the fabric of the prisoner uniform.

“Keith? What are you doing here?”

“I busted you out.” Keith’s voice was hoarse and choked, but Shiro knew better than to say anything about it. “The Garrison was going to cover it all up, I just know it. But I saw your ship and I knew I had to get there first.”

Shiro hesitated for a moment, and then rested his arms on Keith’s shoulders. He pretended not to feel them trembling. Keith did the same for him.

“Is this…” he paused, swallowing. Was this some sort of dream? “Is this real?” his voice broke. If he had to wake up in his cell after this, Shiro was sure his sanity would finally leave him. He felt a tingling on the back of his head and he stiffened.

“Shiro, look at me.” Keith stepped back for a second, grabbing his wrists. “You’re on earth. I promise.” The tingling grew stronger and Keith squinted, blinking quickly. “Here, look.” He pointed, and Shiro turned to face whatever Keith was looking at.

The sun was rising. Light spread across the desert, casting shadows and glitter across the sand, and turning the sky pink and gold. Sunlight landed on his face and his skin tingled with the familiar warmth. If he was crying, Keith didn’t say anything about it.

“Welcome home, Shiro.”

 

 

Pidge ducked past the last of the hall guards, hiding in the shadows of an open supply closet until their footsteps receded into the distance. When she could hear only silence, she poked her head out into the hallway and continued upwards to the roof. As soon as she had made it, she dropped her bag and tore it open.

She set her gear up faster than usual, eagerness urging her hands to move faster, work more efficiently. Something was pushing, deep in her bones. While her gear turned on and calibrated itself, she looked upwards. The night was actually fairly clear, the clouds having been chased away earlier with the gusts of wind that had since died down. Stars winked overhead, breaking up the yawning chasm of deep space that had swallowed up her father and brother.

A familiar chime sounded, letting her know that everything was ready to go.

“I’ll find you,” she promised, putting on the headphones.

And her world exploded into sound.

Her hand flew to the controls, dialing down the volume as dozens of transmissions came in at once.

“It’s inbound--”

“--s it still on course?”

“He is escaping--”

“Yes, should impact at approximately--”

“The ground crew is prepped?”

“--5 minutes or fewer. Time to start looking at the sky, boys.”

“Send everything you have after that pod--”

“--make sure students aren’t gonna see this--”

“Whatever it is, we have to keep it under wraps--”

“--we can’t let him find Voltron--”

“--Just passed the Garrison Orbital Station, coming in hot--”

The sound receded and the headphones came away.

"Come up here to rock out?”

Pidge could not hold back her scream.

The ensuing conversation tested her patience and her creativity as Pidge tried to explain away literally everything she was doing. She could tell by the growing exasperated look on her teammates’ faces that it was not working. Even when she told the truth, things were going nowhere fast. At least, not until an alert came over the PA system, ordering the Garrison facility to go into lockdown.

_Must be their way of keeping students from finding out._

Then there was an enormous rumbling sound. The sky became light, almost as if the sun was rising all over again. While Lance and Hunk bickered about what it could be, Pidge checked through the binoculars.

 _Is that a...ship?_ Lance snatched the binoculars from her but she was too amazed to be very bothered by the way he pulled her around. It landed nearby, and moments later she could see dozens of Garrison vehicles pulling away from the compound.

“We have to find out what that is,” she breathed, packing her gear. Lance shared the sentiment, and the group set off for the landing site. As her feet hit the sand heavily, the gear thumping against her back, her promise rang in her ears.

_I’ll find you._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to keep them in character, so please let me know in the comments if their personalities shined through. 
> 
> Also, I love constructive criticism, so please give me feedback! Just gently, please! I'm still pretty new to all of this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
